All I Want for Christmas
by BeatleLoverGirl
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot songfic for Christmas. REALLY late Christmas. Yeah, that's about it. Enjoy! Percabeth, btw.


**Hey guys! I know I haven't done any fan fiction in a LONG time, so here's a cute little late-Christmas one-shot songfic thing-a-ma-bob for all you lovely people! And yes, I did write this, all alone, on Christmas Eve, at home, under the covers, counting down till midnight. Forever Alone… So happy late Solo-mas, for those of you singles out there too!**  
**PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.**  
**'All I Want For Christmas Is You' belongs to Mariah Carey.**  
**The plot belongs proudly to me :3**

Christmas Eve. And Annabeth was in her room, angrily pacing, while pausing to check her cell phone every minute. She checked her phone again. And again. She kept hoping for a new message. 'Come on, come on… please…' Her patience, or rather, impatience, was soon rewarded. Ding! Annabeth grabbed her phone and slid it open.

-I dont know, wise girl, dont think i can make it… kinda busy today what with all the monsters who seem to think Goode is a fast food joint… -

She smiled, but the sighed and pouted. She was looking forward to Christmas with Percy so much. She promised herself she would not let it pass this way.

::What can possibly be more important than spending Christmas Day with your girlfriend?::

She angrily pressed send and spent another five minutes, pacing her room, chewing her lip, glancing at her phone and generally being her own little storm.

-I just cant alright?-

She sat down, hard, on her bed, crossed her legs, and just stared at the message on the screen of her phone. Why was Percy avoiding her so suddenly? She felt like crying. Annabeth was a smart girl. She was a child of Athena. She knew just about everything. Yet, when it came to love, especially Percy, she was just lost. _Ding!_

-Im sorry wise girl ill try ok?-

She stared at it blankly. Then she sighed. If she wasn't going to spend the special day with Percy, she might as well spend it with her friends.

"Hey, Thals? …Hunting, huh, I probably should've guessed. No, I'm fine, you enjoy yourself! Kill a lot of monsters for me!"

"Rachel? Oh, Switzerland? That's cool! Nah, s'allright… Try not to break anything skiing."

"Piper? …With Jason? …Of course, of course. Okay. Have fun! …Not literally! Oh, don't be that way, I know how you Aphrodite girls can get on Christmas… No, Jason, i do not need a thunderstorm over my house anytime soon. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Hazel? With Frank? …Of course. Yup. A polar bear? …And a penguin? …okay. Yes, that must've been very cute. "

"Katie? …Oh, so you and Travis are finally together! That's great! No, Katie, I like cereal, please don't make it something traumatic for me. "

"Clarrise? …So you're finally admitting you and Chris are dating! :D! …Um, no, i do not want your electric spear shoved up that rather rude part of my body, thanks."

She sighed unhappily and set her phone down on her desk.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**There's just one thing I need**  
**I don't care about the presents**  
**Underneath the Christmas tree**

She sighed and watched the blinking lights on the mini-christmas tree, observing the tiny styrofoam 'presents' under it. She usually didn't get much for Christmas. But she knew what she wanted, definitely, this year.

**I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for Christmas is...**  
**You**

Her eyes drifted over to the photo frame beside the tree. Percy, with his arms wrapped around her, grinning that cheeky grin of his into the camera, and herself, in Percy's grasp, smiling goofily, cheeks flushed. They looked so happy in that photo.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**There is just one thing I need**  
**I don't care about the presents**  
**Underneath the Christmas tree**  
**I don't need to hang my stocking**  
**There upon the fireplace**  
**Santa Claus won't make me happy**  
**With a toy on Christmas day**

She missed him a lot, especially over the school year, when she was in San Francisco and Percy was in Manhattan. They were busy with their studies, and they barely had time to text or call each other.

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**  
**I don't even wish for snow**  
**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**  
**Underneath the mistletoe**

Her eyes drifted again and found the small sprig of mistletoe hanging in the hallway. It had been her step-mom's idea. It was really cute, actually, but the fact that she'd never get to try the whole 'true loves' kiss' thing was a bit depressing for her. Even she liked romance. What girl didn't?

**I won't make a list and send it**  
**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**  
**I won't even stay awake to**  
**Hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**  
**Holding on to me so tight**  
**What more can I do**  
**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

She abruptly stood up, and just fell onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling with her hands behind her neck. She still couldn't figure out why Percy couldn't… wouldn't… spend Christmas this year with her.

**All the lights are shining**  
**So brightly everywhere**  
**And the sound of children's**  
**Laughter fills the air**  
**And everyone is singing**  
**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**  
**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**  
**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

Percy wouldn't be avoiding her on purpose. And he couldn't possibly be cheating, Percy would never do that. So she could only come to one conclusion. He was busy. And Annabeth wasn't satisfied with that answer.

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**This is all I'm asking for**  
**I just want to see my baby**  
**Standing right outside my door**

Annabeth wanted nothing more than to just spend Christmas snuggled up with Percy. She didn't need anything else. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffled. Standing up, she trudged out of her room, into the living room. Her mom and dad were spending Christmas day together, and her brothers were at a sleepover at a friend's house. She glanced at the door. She imagined it opening and Percy walking in, laughing, and giving her a hug. She sniffled and curled up on the couch.

**Oh I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**

The doorbell rang suddenly. Annabeth stood up abruptly. She stared confusedly at the door. There wasn't anyone to come, especially at this time, on this day… She hesitated, but felt her knife press assuringly against her arm, sighed, and opened the door. And there stood the last person she expected to see.

**Make my wish come true...**

"Percy!"

"Hey Wise Girl…" He was panting, like he had been running. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Oh, Seaweed Brain!" she flung herself into his arms.

"I'll take that as a no." And he pressed his lips to hers.

**Baby…  
All I want for Christmas is…  
You…**

"Now let me in, I'm freezing." She giggled and moved aside to let him in.

She snuggled up to him on the couch. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

At first he was quiet. Then he nuzzled her hair. "I love you too, Wise Girl."

**AAANNND I'm done ^^**

**So how was it? I know it's waaay after Christmas and all… but I think it's cute, don't you? And the 'they kissed.' part xD I was like, Wow, blunt much? but, well, I wrote this in ten minutes at 3 in the morning. heeeeh…. right. bye bye!**


End file.
